gai nagori
by freezergai
Summary: han pasado 16 años despues de un tragico suceso,y maito gai fue el protagonista principal...
1. Chapter 1:Memorias muertas

_**hola a todos...este es el primer capitulo de mi historia de 10 caps...llamada gai nagori (memorias de gai) conste que me base de una idea de kishimoto donde el queria hacer el itachi historia esta muy buena,cuenta la tragica vida amorosa del shinobi,su entorno y una que otra parte de sus amigos y el pequeño lee-kun^^ disfrutenla...dejen reviews onegai XD...**_

_**freezergai**_

**_la serie naruto y todos los personajes que salen aki son propiedad de masashi kishimoto...(si fuera mia ya hubiera hecho un shizunexgai y varios lemons _n_n)**

_**Gai nagori**_

_**parte 1: memorias muertas**_

_caia la tarde sobre la templada konoha...era un dia nublado completamente...lejano de la luz del reflejo daba a dar a las ventanas de la floreria yamanaka..._

-es muy raro verlo por aqui sensei- la rubia ojiazul sonreia mientras arreglaba un lindo jarron con un moño rojo.

-no es tan raro...si te pones a pensarlo un poco- _el jounin estaba en su tipica pose de chico genial mientras sostenia un hermoso ramo de azucenas..._

-aqui tiene su cambio...-

-gracias...-

_ino dice en voz baja: _¿y?...¿son para tu novia?^^

-jaja...no,como crees...no tengo novia_- se sonroja_

_-_vuelva pronto- _decia mientras movia su mano en señal de despedida._

_el shinobi caminaba a la salida de la tienda,cuando..._

_-_Hola...gai-kun

-¿ah?...- _lo mira desconcertado_ -kakashi...¿que haces colgado ahi arriba?

el ninja copia da un agil salto...

-bien...el dia de hoy no tuve ninguna mision,y ya acabe de leer mi coleccion de icha-icha...asi que asuma y kurenai me invitaron al bar...¿quieres ir?

_esconde el ramo de flores detras de el..._

-¿para quien es eso?- _señala las flores _n_n

-no...para nadie...en especial...-_sonrojo_-

-nadie ¿eh?...bueno...entonces caeran a manos de lee-kun ^^

-(no me gusto ese comentario ¬¬ )

_gai salio tranquilamente de la con su eterno rival solo para decirle..._

_-_son para nami-san...

_el ninja copia solo miraba como su "amigo" se iba alejando entre las personas..._

_***_

_el shinobi vestido de verde llego hasta un espacio donde todo estaba en silencio...muy calmado...se agacho para acomodar las flores que traia..._

_-_ya estoy aqui...-_ dice con un toque nostalgico -_como todos los años...

_se arrodillo frente a una tumba y comenzo a rezar de un rato se puso de pie y comenzo a decir cosas...como si estubiera hablando con alguien._

_-_es extrañ pasaron dieciseis años...todo a cambiado tan rapido...- _pone su mano torpemente detras de su cabeza y sonrie debilmente- _tambien _el _ha cambiado,apuesto a que te sentirias muy orgullosa de el...- _agacha la cabeza y cierra sus puños..._

-si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte...

....

-FLASHBACK-

aldea de konoha, examenes chuunin, 19 años atras...

_el examinador en la tercera prueba era shikaku naara_

_todos los gennins estaban en un segundo piso esperando sus peleas...(muchos como kakashi hatake y kurenai yuhhi ya eran chuunins pero solo de palabra,les era obligatorio hacer la prueba igual que a los otros)_

_-_¡¡¡vamos!!!...¿cuando sera mi turno?...me voy a hacer viejo aqui XD

-calmate gai-kun- _dijo minato (el cuarto hokage) despeinando al joven genin de12 años -_no debe faltar mucho para que sea tu turno...

-demo...kakashi no baka,kurenai-san y asuma-kun ya pasaron a la siguiente prueba...¿por que tengo que ser yo el que espere?...

-suele pasar- _kakashi se cruzo de brazos..._

_-_bien...ahora, anunciaremos el decimo encuentro...

(caras de suspenso de todos XD)...

_y el marcador quedo asi..._

_maito gai_

_vs_

_natsumi _

-¿QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE DEEEEEEEMM--------?...¿¿¿voy a pelear con una mujer??? o_0

-¡¡vamos...VE GAI-KUN!!!- _obito lo empujo..._

_y la pobre autoproclamada bestia verde cayo de cara contra el suelo ^^_

-(gracias obito ¬¬) _se sobo la cabeza..._

_ya repuesto del madrazo volteo a ver a su contrincante..._

_esperaba que fuera una kunoichi como cualquier otra..._

_pero se equivoco..._

_nisiquiera en ese momento se lo pudo haber imaginado..._

_ella llego y arremato una patada contra su cara haciendo que el chico saliera voalndo..._

_-_AAAAAUUUUUU......- _grito- _x_x

-uy...acaban de partirle la madre a gai ...^^ -_obito solto una carcajada_

_-_ey...nisiquiera habia dicho que empezaran- _shikaku se enojo XD_

_-_levantate...niño...- _indico la chica poniendose en una pose ya conocida para el joven shinobi_

_-_(¿eh?...va usar taijutsu?)..._se puso de pie y tomo la misma pose..._

-no eres muy habil como para querer ser un chunin- _ella casi lo mato con la mirada_

-eso lo dices ahora...espera a que muestre mi verdadero poder juvenil...

-(¿poder de que?...0o)

-creo que hablas demasiado...vamos a pelear...

-muy bien,si insistes...

-bien,que problematico pero...si ya estan listos...comienzen...

Y ASI...DIO INICIO LA PELEA DEL ENERGICO NINJA MAITO GAI Y LA MISTERIOSA KUNOICHI NATSUMI...


	2. Chapter 2:Encuentro

_**Gai nagori **_

_**parte 2: encuentro**_

_los chicos se encontarban en sus poses de taijutsu..._

_gai sale corriendo a toda velocidad y...- _¡¡¡KONOHA SENPU!!!....

_la chica logra esquivarlo..._

_-_(¿como?...¿no le di?...)OMFG

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...........-

_ella_ _corre a toda velocidad, logra distraerlo para golpearlo en la cara con su puño...y el chico sale volando hacia arrriba_

_-_¿que va a hacer?..._- dijo kakashi_

-ni idea...- _minato veia con espectacion a la chica -_ no estan mala,gai tendra que hacer algun jutsu muy bueno para poder superar el que haga- _sonrio jugueton _(_este tipo no pierde su buen humor XD_)

-ahora...KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU...¡¡¡BUNSHIN TAIATARI...!!! (ataque de clones)...

_-(demonios,no se cual es el real...)...(estoy en problemas)..._

_y comienza a ser atacado por los clones...pobre chico "PROXIMAMENTE" verde...__x_x (ya veran por que...^^)  
_

_termina tirado en el suelo y con sangre en su ropa_

_-_¿tan rapido te cansas?...- la chica cruzo los brazos...

-maldicion...- _susurro- (¿que debo hacer?...no puedo golpear a una mujer,pero tamboco quiero verme como un debilucho...kakashi no baka se burlaria de mi..._¬¬ )

-pobre enano sin esperanzas...

-¿AAAAAHHHHHH?....o0...¡¡¡REPITEME ESO AHORA MISMO!!!...-

-enano sin esperanzas...- _la chica sonrio_

-oh...oh...esto no va a ser bueno...-_minato se rasco la cabeza_

_3...2...1..._

_-_¿que (inserte adjetivo) te pasa?...hija de tu (inserte adjetivo)...solo vives para (inserte adjetivo) la vida a los demas...- _realmente se habia enojado..._

-hey muchachos...este no es un sitio de insultos...vuelvan a pelear o los descalifico a los dos...-_shikaku naara tenia un caracter algo fuerte...pero era un maldito flojo_...

-jaja....¿lo vez enano?....soy el mejor chico que sabe taijutsu en la region........

-¿AH?....¿chico?....0o

-¿eres hombreeeeeeeeeee?-_todos en la tribuna gritaron....WTF?_

_-_claro que soy hombreeeeee........¿que pensaban?...

-seas un bisexual o quimera no me importa....te ganare...-_alza su puño al cielo_-(pobre gai,esta traumado con las quimeras XD)

-jum....callate....-_corre hacia el cejudo_

_-gai corre tambien- _ahora que se que eres un hombre...puedo acabar contigo......

-no lo haras enano...-_corre hacia el cejudo con su puño cerrado..._

_**baaaaaaaammmmmmmm.......**_

_Algo paso..._

_Los dos terminaron en el suelo..._

_-_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mami me dueleeeeeeeee......_-grito gai sobandose la muñeca..._

_-(pero si gai es huerfano....-_-U)-penso hatake_

-JEJE...maldito marica...XD- el/la chic sonrio en sus adentros...

(silencio incomodo..........) ¬¬

-¿QUE?...¿QUE ME MIRAS?..._-pregunto maito con su puño alzado tipo rock lee..._

-tu....(sonrojo)...eres lindo.....me gustas....

-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??????????????????????????????? 0__o

-oh...oh...-_kurenai y asuma se miraron el uno al otro..._

_-_oh,mierda!!!...-_dijo obito-_ AL CHICO SE LE VOLTEO LA TORTILLA XD- (*expresion usada en mexico para decir ke alguien es gay ^^)

-de...DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!!! 0//////o-_gai se sonrojo como un tomate_

-digo lo que se me da la gana mocoso ....- _"esa cosa rara que ya nadie sabe ke es",se cruzo de brazos._

-acabare con esto...- el chico proximamente verde saca una kunai...

su contrincante tambien...

-¡¡¡MOVIMIENTOS DE TAIJUTSU SUPREMO!!!

·#"(&%$$$$$$!!!!"€¬¬~~##||||||||||||||?¡Ç

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-se agarraron a chin...zos ....- (_obito anda muy grosero el dia de hoy ¬¬)_

una larga pelea de 30 minutos mas se llevo acabo...pero al final solo uno quedaria como finalista para los examenes chunnin...

-¿se rompera el deseo de gai,de pelear proximamente con kakashi?

-¿¿¿"la cosa rara de sexo indefinido" ganara esta batalla y pondra en alto el nombre de su aldea...???

-¿COMO TERMINARA ESTA BATALLA???!!!

-¿¿¿VAS A INVITAR LOS TAMALES Y EL ATOLE EN EL PROXIMO FANFIC???.....(bueno...olviden lo ultimo¬¬)

-_**no se pierdan el proximo cap...QUE DEFINIRA AL GANADOR DE ESTA ¿RARA-_-U? BATALLA...**_

_**SAYO-NEE**_


End file.
